fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Determining mission numeric level
Is there a way to tell the numeric level of a mission that we have in our journals? (eg., 1, 2, 35, 45, etc)? Maybe I am missing it. I see the color codes but not a number anywhere. Cr8r (talk) 23:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Color codes give a general range. But the easiest method is by the amount of experience a mission gives at various levels. I think the best way is to explain it this way. *Whatever level gives 100% of the experience is the mission's numeric level. *If a "grey" mission gives 50 experience, you know that this is exactly 10% of the experience the mission gives at its "intended" level. 10% of a mission's experience is the minimum it will give. *If one mission gives 350 experience at level 4 but gives 300 at level 5, you know the mission's "natural" experience amount is 500 because the difference is always a 10% drop with each level one is above a mission's numeric level. *Following this you can tell that the above example would be a mission with a numeric level of 1 because: :Level 5 = 300 (60%) :Level 4 = 350 (70%) :Level 3 = 400 (80%) :Level 2 = 450 (90%) :Level 1 = 500 (100%) *Likewise, you know how much experience the mission will give at higher levels. :Level 6 = 250 (50%) :Level 7 = 200 (40%) :Level 8 = 150 (30%) :Level 9 = 100 (20%) :Level 10+ = 50 (10%) There are many missions people listed in the wiki with the wrong experience amount and level, but I've not yet been able to correct because I do not know what level the user was when they gathered the mission's information. Most missions give 100, 250, or 500 experience at 100%, with a rare one giving 1000 or 2000 found here or there. This is true for level 50 missions as much as it is for level 10 missions. Kindragon (talk) 01:38, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense the way you explain it, but I sure wish that the exact number was easily accessible to us somehow! S1 missions can be easily compared between multiple characters but I sure would hate to wait more months to level up another Deadfall character. Here is a suggestion: next time the Mission template is revised, could we add a normally invisible, repeatable field like: * |xp_at_level = 1 500 * |xp_at_level = 2 450 based on your table above. Whoever finds the mission at whatever level can add this line with their own current level. This could then be used someday down the line to reverse calculate the "natural" score with an automated query. Think something like this is doable? Cr8r (talk) 02:11, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, I don't know if we need a template for that, but it would be nice. I suggest adding a comment to the mission stating how much XP you got at a certain level. Then when someone else comes around and does the same mission at a different level we can compare and see what the mission's intended level is supposed to be. For some areas and missions you can make an educated guess since most missions grant 100, 250, or 500 experience at their intended level. Kindragon (talk) 03:15, February 2, 2014 (UTC)